Timing
by lover-of-love19
Summary: "The right time doesn't happen, you make it happen" One Shot


"The right time doesn't happen, you make it happen"

At first the attraction was from afar, Joey was happy, had friends, and quite obviously hated him. When they graduated, Kaiba fretted over never seeing the sun haired boy again, but upon hearing Joey needed quick financial income Kaiba readily let it slip that he needed an assistant. The blonde readily jumped at the prospect of getting said job, Kaiba put up his usual front. _"Why would I let your grimy shoes touch my pristine floors?" _Unsurprisingly, Joey got the job. What better way of keeping Joey close, than to force him to be at his side at all times.

Months pass and suddenly they're friends. They laugh, they talk, they tease, and if sometimes their eyes linger too long on each other, it isn't talked about. _"I swear Kaiba, ya got everyone fooled. Who'd have thought that the mighty CEO of Kaiba Corp, ate like a big. I think your appetite rivals even mine!"_ Joey's bright smile gets him through the day, makes going to his office worth getting out of bed. His thoughts start lingering on 'what ifs,' but if they were to start going out, how would the media take it? How would Joey react to the media's criticism? That smile which Kaiba looked forward to everyday, that smile which rivaled everything good Kaiba had encountered...Kaiba would not be the one to extinguish that smile. Perhaps in a few years, when people are more accepting he will try to ask Joey out.

So caught up in his own destructive thoughts, Kaiba doesn't see Joey's eyes start to dim. It has been three years since having been hired, two of which they have shared glances bordering on love filled, but Kaiba has yet to act on them. Perhaps it was Joey's hope that created those moments. Kaiba hadn't showed interest in anyone, why would he be gay? And if by chance he was, why would he be interested in in a former gang member? So it's with these thoughts that Joey's eyes begin to roam, and Kaiba doesn't notice. Doesn't notice that their eyes no longer meet as often, doesn't notice that Joey's smiles are tinted with a sadness, and doesn't notice when a business associate's eyes linger too long on his Joey.

One day a beautiful blonde, light blue eyed women entered the office, and Kaiba forgets to breathe for a second. Her eyes are filled with the same passion he sees in his brown eyed loved, but these eyes have a softness and innocence Joey had long lost on the streets. It is the first time, he wants to protect a stranger, and at the same time tear apart everyone that has managed to take that naivety from his Joey. They smile at each other. Kaiba absent mindlessly asks Joey, _"Have you ever seen such beautiful innocence.?"_ Kaiba doesn't notice as Joey's heart silently breaks. Katherine turns out to be the head of a Kaiba Corp in the U.S. They meet up a couple of more times.

Joey's smiles become broken. Filthy, that's what he was, his innocence had long been beaten out of him. With a new resolve, Joey decides to look at someone that looks back at him. So when Paul graces him with a smile, Joey tentatively returns it; when he sits just a little too close, Joey allows it; and when he asks him out, Joey agrees. It was nice. It was the first time someone had made them feel like he was special, and it hurt his heart that it wasn't Kaiba. Seto had never, and would never be his.

"_Perhaps your secretary and I can get together to iron out the legal matters while you take care of those duties needed with the American branch."_ Those are the words that jolted Kaiba out of his daze. So caught up in the innocence and determination of the blue eyed beauty, the thought of publicly being with his partner...Kaiba had stopped looking at Joey. He thought of simply scoffing at the idea, but then noticed how close the two were sitting, how their eyes lingered on one another, and it felt like his inside had caved in. With a stoic face, he agreed. Kaiba wanted to see Joey happy, even when the angry dragon within him wanted to obliterate Paul where he sat.

Kaiba continued seeing Katherine. When they met, it was the only time the hole in his heart was dull. Plans of a tentative future were made. Stares became glances, glances became brief, until eye contact was only made when necessary. Joey stopped sending him smiles, and shared them with Paul. Kaiba's soul tore a little more apart.

Joey kept meeting with Paul, and when a kiss was asked from him Joey readily granted it. He wanted to feel something, but he didn't. Paul would be a wonderful partner; for someone else. Joey was honest. _"Tell him. You might be surprised with what he says."_ Joey politely smiled, pushed down whatever hope Paul had given, and watched as his Seto fell for someone else.

He was interviewed. As usual he was asked about his love life, asked if nuptials would take place anytime soon. Flashes of Joey's smiling came to mind, waking up to those smiles. He couldn't help the twitch of lips. They connected said nuptials to Katherine; all elation fled. Without word, he left the interview. He needed to cut things off with her, and in true Seto Kaiba fashion, he cut all but non business ties with Katherine; if corporeal problems emerged, she would be let go.

Joey's friends were no strangers to his feelings. They urged him to say something. Kaiba was close enough to touch but he was that close to losing him forever. Finally having worked up the courage Joey wrote I Love You on a post-it note placing it above the documents he had just given Kaiba. He stayed rooted to his spot. Kaiba stopped frozen and looked up at Joey

A thousand emotions ran through him. Kaiba had thought Joey was lost to him. Without thinking of the consequences he put down the documents, walked around his desk, and hugged Joey. His whole body buzzed, Joey buried himself in the embrace and hugged Kaiba back; Kaiba felt whole. _"I love you too."_ Joey's whole body slightly shook, and in that moment Kaiba knew Joey wouldn't change this moment for the world.

The media had a frenzy, some business leaders sneered, the stocks dipped a little before rising once more, but Joey kept on smiling at him. That smile which had once carried him to work everyday, now accompanied him day in and day out. The moment hadn't been perfect, it hadn't been earth shattering, but it had been perfect for them.

X-X-X

**A/N: I was lying in bed and suddenly this idea popped in my head, and it wouldn't let me sleep until it was written down so I made myself bullet point and through out the day it was written. There are mixed tenses, I know, but I sort of like it like this. hee hee =D**

**Anyway, R&R!**


End file.
